A framing system may be a structural (i.e., load bearing) system, or a non-structural (i.e., a non-load bearing) system. A non-structural framing system is not intended for use in load bearing applications. Non-structural framing systems have practical applications including, for example, building mock-ups or light-weight structures, prototyping, product development, shop work, fencing, tent frames, awnings, theater/stage structures, artistic structures, and the like.
In typical frames made with metal tubing, the joints have to be coped (i.e., cut to fit, e.g., beveled) and then joined, or joints are formed with fittings or with metal strapping and screws. Both of these techniques are time consuming, and therefore, they are not used for this type of framing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a framing system and method for making same that is easily assembled of readily available components. The framing system may be a non-structural framing system.